At This Moment
by falchionne
Summary: Collab with Charismatic Beauty / She's wondering how she got to this point. Before he was so cold and cruel, but now he is so warm and kind. Serenity ponders this as she stares at the man before her. What could have made it so easy for her to touch his face at this very moment? / M for language & tender moments, no sex scenes.
1. Thoughts in the Sky

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Charismatic Beauty who has given me such a wonderful story request and has blessed me with outlines for what you are about to read. The plot and idea belong to her, and I am pleased to present it to you through my writing.  
This will be a multi-chapter story, so please be patient as the chapters are released. For now I invite you, dear reader, to enjoy a telling of the romance between Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thoughts in the Sky

A strange murmur spread throughout the streets of Domino City, as if an underground battle was taking place. In the heart of the city large monitors buzzed along the tall buildings. The screens displayed a countdown to the next duel in the "Battle City Tournament" and the people below chattered about the events to come.

Despite the hum in the streets there wasn't much noise in the blimp high above. Yugi Moto and his close friends were worrying over the health of a comatose Bakura. Joey Wheeler was clenching his fists in anger as an announcement rang throughout the blimp. Even with the serious condition of the defeated finalist the tournament was to continue as if all was fine.

Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin grumbled about the situation as they hovered near the younger sister of Joey. Serenity Wheeler was worried for the unconscious Bakura and wondered what else would happen as the tournament continued. Were the others, including her dear brother, unsafe in this blimp?

"That's it!" Joey yelled before taking off down the hall. Yugi rushed after him, closely followed by Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. They were determined to find Seto Kaiba and make him land the blimp.

It didn't take long before they found the private room belonging to him. Mokuba warned them not to disturb his brother, but Joey disregarded him and began to rap his fists against the door.

Kaiba finally opened the door and barely missed being hit. He stared down at Joey and grew even more annoyed at the presence of the rowdy group. As if on instinct he insulted the blonde boy before listening to their request.

Yugi pleaded for Kaiba's help, hoping he would be generous enough to land the blimp and help their friend. Serenity listened to her brother and the others while looking at the man who controlled the tournament. Seto Kaiba sat motionlessly and Serenity couldn't help but understand why her brother spoke so coldly towards him. Still, she was sure he had some compassion and wanted to encourage him to use it.

"Please, Kaiba!" she shivered, doing her best to stand up to the cold man.

Tristan and Duke quickly came to her aid, but Kaiba dismissed them. He didn't seem to care at all about the sick Bakura, going so far as to say it was the boy's own fault for getting into this situation.

Serenity wouldn't stop yet; she bowed and put all her effort into her words. Surely Kaiba could see that someone's life was more important than continuing the tournament! She hoped that deep down he would understand and do something.

Kaiba didn't say a word as the others continued to protest against him. Even more than not wanting to delay the tournament, he did not want to help that noisy Wheeler or those other idiots. However, he knew they would not leave him alone without doing something. He ordered the medical staff on board to take care of Bakura and left it at that.

Mokuba assured the others that the medical team was well trained and Serenity hoped he was right. Perhaps Kaiba did care at least a little bit about the health of their friend, though a part of her doubted this.

Tristan and Duke complemented Serenity for standing up to Kaiba, praising her as if she had performed a miracle. Joey had been surprised as well, but had felt proud for his sister's fighting spirit. He had been ready to attack Kaiba if he said anything bad to his sister.

Back in his room, Kaiba sat down and sighed. He pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and looked through his cards, wanting to waste no time in preparing for his duel.

"I'm glad you did something, Seto," Mokuba spoke suddenly.

Kaiba looked at his younger brother who he had forgotten was still in the room. He grunted in response.

"Did you like how Joey's sister stood up to you like that. I was surprised!" Mokuba laughed, hoping to ease the mood by lightly teasing his brother.

"Be quiet, Mokuba, I have to get ready for my duel," Kaiba hissed, too annoyed with the whole situation to think about what had happened. It was insulting how that silly girl had dared to talk to him.

Mokuba frowned and walked towards the door. "I worry about you, big brother," he whispered as he left the room.


	2. Never Give Up

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Never Give Up

The games during their high school days had meant a lot and had greatly affected their lives, but like all things they had to come to an end. Years had passed since the events of the Battle City Tournament, but their friendship had yet to end.

Serenity was very happy with her friends and still met with them on a regular basis. Mai and Joey had kept close contact and Serenity happily watched as the two developed their relationship. Tristan married surprisingly early to a cute girl from school and was readying himself to be a father. Duke Devlin was working hard with his company but kept in touch from time to time. Even Yugi and Tea had ventured through awkward moments and were now happily dating.

At first glance everything seemed perfect. Everyone around her was at a peaceful moment in their life. Serenity was always pleased to see others happy, but she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Perhaps it was because she kept in contact with Mokuba, but Serenity's mind often wandered back to the older Kaiba brother. She had learned early on never to mention his name around her brother due to the undeniable hatred between the two. Her close friends, namely Mai and Tea, didn't seem to care for the man either.

"I know Yugi always tries to give him a good word, but I really can't stand him," Tea would sigh.

"Believe me, I've met many men like him and none of them were worth my time. Someone like him just won't appreciate you," Mai would explain, "I know how he is; he's too caught up in his own world."

Despite their words Serenity hoped that there was more to Seto Kaiba. She wanted to believe that he was indeed a nice guy, that he was the guy Mokuba saw him as. As she thought about him she began to develop feelings for the man, though she would wait a good while to admit such a thing.

On a chilly afternoon Serenity found herself at a café downtown. Classes were done for the day and she wanted a bit of caffeine before returning home. There were a few people in the shop, spread out among the tall chairs and small round tables. Young couples and university students took up most of the seats, but one businessman sat amid them. Serenity smiled when she recognized Kaiba and forgot about ordering a drink. She took a deep breath of air and bravely walked up to the man.

"Hello, Kaiba," she smiled when she reached his table.

He stared at her, eyebrows knitting together.

"How are you? Enjoying some caffeine between work?" she tried to make conversation.

He studied her face for a second before grabbing his coffee and briefcase. Without a word he got up and strode towards the shop's exit.

Serenity couldn't help but gape at the man as he left. Some of the people around her whispered to each other and Serenity could feel her cheeks turn red. Kaiba had dismissed her as if she was some kind of pest, as something better off ignored than confronted. She quickly walked out of the building, both embarrassed and sad.

She thought about the event the whole way home, pondering his actions. Why did he so blatantly ignore her? Was he really that rude of a person? Maybe he wasn't feeling well, or maybe he didn't recognize her. It hurt to think about the latter option, that he actually didn't know who she was. She was sure he remembered her, though part of her was starting to doubt it. If anything, he should remember her because she was friends with Mokuba. It wasn't too rare for her to talk to Mokuba while the other Kaiba was in the vicinity.

Mai and Joey welcomed Serenity as she returned to the small apartment. Two years ago Serenity had moved in with her brother in order to attend college in Domino City. About a year later Mai had moved in with them, and for the most part the three lived well together. Though the two were quite different, Mai and Serenity had become great friends.

Right away Mai noticed that something was wrong. Serenity always wanted to show a happy face in front of her brother, but she couldn't completely hide her true feelings. The younger girl slowly took off her shoes, her mind clearly preoccupied with something else.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"It's nothing…" Serenity sighed.

"What happened?" Mai repeated, crossing her arms to show she wouldn't move until the girl told her what was going on.

Serenity glanced at her brother who had stopped watching television and was looking at the two girls. She looked back at Mai and whispered, "I'm just surprised… Someone I know outright ignored me…"

"Was it Kaiba?" Mai interjected.

Serenity blushed, having hoped to avoid the name in front of Joey. She looked down and muttered a yes, hoping her brother wouldn't hear.

Mai put a hand on Serenity's shoulder and waited for the girl to look up at her. "I know I've said this before, but I really mean it. He's not a nice man. I know there's been times where it seems like he's going to change, but he never really does."

Serenity could feel some tears form in her eyes. She wasn't sure what hurt her more, hearing that he wasn't a good person or feeling that she would have to accept it.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Mai whispered.

"What'd he do?" Joey suddenly exclaimed, rushing towards his sister. He looked from girl to girl, hoping for some clarification but not waiting for their words, "That rich brat better not of hurt ya!"

"It's not like that," Serenity tried to explain.

Joey saw a tear run down his little sister's cheek and just about burst, "I'll fuckin' kill that bastard! He ain't got no business making my 'Ren cry!"

Mai quickly grabbed hold of Joey, pulling him back by the ear. "Shut up," she groaned, "You're making it worse."

The boy pouted and rubbed his ear as his anger subsided.

"He didn't do anything," Serenity tried to explain, though it was the fact that he hadn't said anything that had caused her to be sad. Still, the whole ordeal really shouldn't have caused so much emotion.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," Joey spoke softly, rubbing the back of his head as he wondered what to say. He wasn't comfortable even hearing the name "Kaiba" come from her mouth. He had had enough experience with that stupid Kaiba to know he wasn't a good person to be around, and he just didn't want his sister to go through the same thing. "I just don't want you to get hurt by someone like him," he said.

Serenity forced out a smile, "It's not like I know him that well, anyways." She grabbed her book bag and walked to her room.

"I suppose that's so…" Joey sighed as he watched her go.

Mai looked at her boyfriend and his expression of relief. She wondered if he realized how much that sentence had hurt for Serenity to say.

Serenity sat on her bed later that night and watched the world outside. The sky was dark but the land was bright from the lights of the city. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and looked down at her cold toes. The incident from earlier had caused too much commotion for her liking and kept replaying in her head.

She recalled a time not long after the Battle City Tournament. It was a time when everyone was in a good mood, happy to be done with the chaos that the tournament had brought. She remembered amidst all the conversations something Joey had said about Seto Kaiba. Though he usually couldn't say the name without a frown, Joey had laughed regarding the man.

"He can be just so funny!" he laughed as he spoke to Serenity, "He annoys me so much, ya' know? But sometimes I just hafta laugh!"

"What do you mean, big brother?"

"He just takes everythin' so seriously. I dueled him afta Yugi, right? To see who would take third place. And he just got so caught up inta it. I lost but he acted like that was it, like I'd never be betta. It's like he couldn't unda'stand that I wasn' givin' up."

"You never do give up, do you Joey?"

"I don't!" he yelled out proudly, "It's at least one thing I beat him at."

Serenity had laughed along with her brother and felt a bit of pity towards Kaiba. She wondered what he would say if he heard her brother talking about him like this.

Now she wondered about the words Joey had spoken back then. She realized how much she really didn't know about the older Kaiba. Mokuba spoke so highly of him and Joey so lowly that she wondered if she ever got a clear picture of him. There must be more to his actions than she could understand at the present time.

Before going to bed Serenity decided that she would do her best to get to know Kaiba. Hopefully she could find his nicer side, the side that Mokuba and Yugi insisted upon. The more she thought of it the more curious she became. It might take a bit before he opened up to her, but she was determined to learn about him. No matter how many times he ignored her like he had today, she wouldn't give up.


	3. Connections

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Connections

Tea Gardner had been friends with Yugi Moto for many years. She had stood up for him as he struggled with bullies in school and had tried her best to help him as his life was brought into chaos with those strange Egyptian mysteries. There were times she felt distant, able only to look on as Yugi met with peculiar characters. Other times she felt awkward, unsure whether to communicate with the Yugi she knew or the other him, the "Yami".

It had been a difficult time for relationships, given the events and their young age. However, as time passed Tea was able to examine her feelings. Soon she realized that the two could deepen their relationship, but it still took a while before they were comfortable with the idea of dating.

Yugi had liked Tea for a long time, though his initial pining wasn't much different than that of a childhood crush. He had always thought her to be a remarkable girl, strong and brave but very caring. Nevertheless, he never had the courage to believe that she would consider dating him. He wouldn't have minded supporting her as a friend, but there was an unbelievable joy of being by her side.

Their friends watched on as the two decided to try dating. It was immensely awkward at first as they struggled with the shift of friends to lovers. The first date was rough, the first kiss barely made it, and the continual announcement of "Yes, we are actually dating now" got rather tiring. However, both had been through worse, and they found that even through the difficult times they would rather stay together.

* * *

Serenity looked at her friend as the two stood outside a store in the mall. Tea Gardner had asked Serenity to help her find a good present for Yugi as the two were going on a day trip the next day. Now the older girl stood peering through the window for a store called _Retro Games Galore_ and tapped her shoe impatiently against the floor.

"Did you want to look inside?" Serenity offered.

Tea shifted her position and folded her arms across her chest. "No, I better not… Grandpa would be upset," she sighed, referring to Yugi's grandfather who owned the game shop where Yugi lived.

Serenity looked from her friend to the store and noticed that Tea was looking at a display of Duel Monsters cards. The label underneath them read _Old-fashioned DM cards; Great price!_ It had been a while since Serenity had given her brother any such cards, though she knew he still collected them. She wondered how much Yugi played the game anymore. For that matter, how much did Kaiba really play it? He certainly still produced devices for it…

"Oh, I don't know!" Tea groaned and turned dramatically away from the store, "I just can't think of what to get him!"

"Why are you getting him something, anyway?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know…" Tea grumbled, "I thought it'd be nice."

The girls started walking towards their next destination, whatever it may be. They passed by various small stores and Tea glanced around in hopes of finding the perfect gift. A larger clothing store caught their attention and the two decided to walk in.

Serenity looked at the mannequins and the fancy clothes draped on them. She quickly walked towards a pink summer dress just off the main aisle. The fabric felt light but comfortable and she imagined what she would wear with it.

"They have a lot of nice things here," Tea smiled. The store was well lit and played gentle music over the speakers, giving a cheerful atmosphere.

"Too nice, it seems," Serenity mumbled, showing Tea the price tag for the dress.

"Oh, yikes. Well, maybe I can get something small."

"I can't imagine paying such prices for clothes," Serenity sighed as they headed towards the next section of the store.

"I wonder if Duke shops here," Tea commented.

"Or Kaiba."

"I can't even imagine him out shopping. I bet he special orders everything."

The two neared a collection of purses and accessories. Tea fingered the chain strap to a purse and thought of the chain Yugi still wore around his neck.

"He said he wants to tell me something important," Tea suddenly spoke.

Serenity looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I don't know what to expect," Tea turned to face Serenity directly, "I don't know if he means that he just has something on his mind, or if it's something to do with _us_, you know, as a couple."

"Is that why you're getting him a present?"

"It's in case it's something not good, I think. Like, what if there's bad news. Maybe if I give him something first than it won't be so bad."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Serenity gave her a light smile, "It can't be anything bad if he's taking you out for the day, right?"

"Well, then, on the other hand, what if it's something good," she sighed, "Like, too good…"

Serenity wanted to comfort her friend more, but she found she didn't know what to say. Perhaps it was because she wasn't in a relationship, but she couldn't understand why Tea would worry that it was something good.

"Well, I still want to look around a little bit," Tea brightened, "Let's check the men's clothing quickly… Ah, but I have to head to the bathroom first."

"I saw one in the store back by the dresses," Serenity nodded to the area, "I'll meet you in the men's section."

"Sorry," Tea waved as she rushed to the restroom.

Serenity walked towards a line of ties ordered by color. She picked up a light blue one and remembered that the only tie her brother owned had been a gift from Mai. He had worn it a couple of times, but it always looked a bit off.

As she set the tie down Serenity thought she hurt a familiar voice. She looked around and slightly gasped when she saw Seto Kaiba talking to the cashier just past the men's section. He had a small bundle of clothes on the counter before him and glared at the poor cashier who seemed to be moving too slow for his like.

Feeling a bit nervous but more curious, Serenity sneaked her way towards the cash register. She tried to hide herself in the collections of shirts and pants as she neared the man. Apparently Kaiba did shop at a place like this, though it still felt weird to see him doing such a mundane task as shopping. Intrigued, Serenity inched forward.

Kaiba must have heard Serenity because he suddenly turned to look in her direction. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed her form amidst the clothing racks. He made eye contact with her, his cold blue eyes seeming to pierce right through her. This wasn't a look of acknowledgement, he glared at her as if she were some parasite.

Serenity stepped back with a rush of panic. Her foot slipped as she moved and suddenly she came crashing down, hitting the rack behind her. The rack wheeled into a shelf, making a loud _thump_. Hangers clanged as they hit the ground and the fancy clothing spread along the dirty floor. A couple of children laughed at the girl but were quickly scolded by their mother. Serenity's face went bright red.

"Foolish woman," Kaiba smirked as he grabbed his shopping bag and walked away.

The cashier rushed to Serenity and helped her off the ground. She held a fake smile as she asked the girl is everything was alright. Serenity looked down in shame but offered her help to the worker. The lady quickly denied help, afraid to have to deal with more problems.

"Serenity!" Tea called out as she rushed towards the scene, "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Serenity laughed sheepishly, "Just a bit clumsy, I guess."

Tea looked at her expectantly, knowing that Serenity had more to say.

The girls walked away from the scene and Serenity explained what had happened. "He scared me a little bit, but I made it worse…"

"You just tripped, don't worry about it. It's Kaiba who acted poorly," Tea tried to comfort her friend. She wished she could give Kaiba a good slap across the face but knew she shouldn't say so to Serenity.

"Someone would usually help the person out, right? Why would he just walk away?"

"Honestly, he's not really known to be a helpful person."

"Maybe I should give up trying to get to know him," Serenity exhaled slowly. She knew she wouldn't be so low-spirited the next day, but for now it felt easier to believe that he really was just a cruel person.


	4. Let it Simmer

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Let it Simmer

Despite all the work to be done, Seto had to take some time to run an errand during lunch. The weather had been nice and the mall had surprisingly few shoppers. Unfortunately, one of those shoppers happened to be that Wheeler girl. He had been quite surprised to see her in such a store and began to wonder why she was there. As she tripped and made a scene he was able to escape and let his thoughts wander.

Thinking back, he remembered seeing the Wheeler girl at a café a few weeks back, then with Mokuba the next week, at a café once again, and finally at that store. Why was that girl always around? Did she want something from him? Exasperated, Seto slammed his fist on his desk and watched as some pens rolled onto the ground.

Seto's secretary rushed into the office, he hair falling out of place as she pushed the door open. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Get out of here. Don't bother me!" Kaiba just about yelled, taking his anxiety out on the poor lady.

Frightened, the secretary quickly excused herself and rushed back out of the office. She smoothed back her hair and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" another office lady asked.

"I heard a slam, so I checked on Mr. Kaiba," she explained, "But man, he got so angry."

"That Kaiba is so cruel," the other lady spoke, "I swear I've only seen him nice to his brother."

"Sometimes I wonder about working here," the secretary absent-mindedly straightened some papers as she spoke.

"Maybe if he didn't have," the lady leaned in a whispered, "you know, such a stick up his ass," she giggled, "He needs a girlfriend or something."

"Yeah right," the secretary laughed quietly, "I can't imagine any woman getting near him with that temper of him."

"Such a shame. At least he's rich and handsome."

"I think I'd take dirt poor and ugly over him."

Seto's bad mood carried over to dinner as he sat poking at his food. Mokuba watched as his brother forked a clump of spinach and brought it towards his mouth only to decide to set it back down on the plate.

"What's wrong with you now? You scared half the staff away today, or so I hear," Mokuba smirked, hoping to both tease his brother and find out what was going on.

"Don't start with me today, Mokuba. I'm not in the mood," Kaiba responded sternly.

"Your mood doesn't seem that different from usual."

Seto refused to answer, pretending he didn't hear his brother's comment.

Mokuba sighed, "That vein on your head is about to explode."

Seto banged his fist on the table and just about tipped over his water glass, "Dammit Mokuba! Don't you have anything better to do than to irritate me all night?"

Mokuba stood up and yelled out, "Fine! I was just trying to make conversation. You don't have to break the fucking table!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"You're no fun to be around anymore!" Mokuba groaned.

"I can't afford to be 'fun', Mokuba. I'm not a kid."

"Bullshit! It doesn't matter how old you are. You've always been like this."

Seto rubbed his hand against his forehead, "I've got a lot going on at work, okay? I can't handle this right now."

Mokuba refused to sit back down, "That's always your excuse! You're always in a bad mood and it's always because of work."

Pressing harder against his head, Seto could feel himself start to shake – a culmination of anger and exhaustion. These arguments with his brother were becoming more recent again, a sign that something else was going on in their lives that neither wanted to deal with.

"I used to look up to you, Seto, but I can't stand you anymore!" It wasn't the first time Mokuba had said such words, and both knew it.

"Just calm down, Mokuba. I'm upset with things, okay? Let it go."

"Do you know how many times you've said that? You're always grumpy! I thought you had maybe changed, but you never fucking do!"

Mokuba escaped to his room, stomping along the floor until he slammed his bedroom door. Seto sunk back down into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He had heard such rants from Mokuba a number of times, but he wanted to dismiss them as pent up aggression. He knew he had been in a foul mood, but it wasn't like he purposely made himself grumpy on a day to day basis.

With another deep sigh, Seto left the table and most of his food. He grabbed his suitcase and slowly climbed the stairs to his room. Setting the suitcase on his desk, he grabbed the curtains to his window and pulled them closed. The light of the city faded away, leaving him to his own dimly lit world. He often closed himself to the world like this, letting his only connection be the work on his laptop. He would read through his emails and note what needed to be done, then examine the day's reports.

As Kaiba Corporation continued to grow Seto found his work piling up in new budgets, larger expenses, growing assets, and frequent audits. When he got home all he wanted to do was sigh away the stress and sleep. However, Mokuba didn't seem too happy with his plans. Escaping home, Seto would rest by walking through town or grabbing a coffee, only to find that Wheeler girl almost everywhere he went.

Mokuba sat at his desk and scribbled circles on his notebook as he reread the question he had been trying to answer for the last ten minutes. His homework shouldn't have been so hard, but Mokuba found himself unable to concentrate. He looked around his desk and steadied his gaze at a picture of Seto and him when they were younger. He loved the smiling face of his brother, but he rarely saw it outside of that photograph.

After the mess with Pegasus Mokuba had seen a gentler side of his brother, and after the Battle City tournament his brother had been able to let go of some of his hostility. Seto had been steadily getting better for those few years, but he seemed to be relapsing as of late. Mokuba wanted his brother to be happy, to not be so entrapped by his work. He wondered if his brother ever thought of anything besides work.

Yugi and the others were moving on with their lives. They were finding companions, settling down, or building up for the future. Seto, on the other hand, seemed to be stuck in a rut. The company was growing, but just as much as it had been for the last several years. Perhaps he needed a change…

Three knocks sounded at his door, interrupting Mokuba's thoughts. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

Outside the door Seto reminded himself to be patient with his brother as he responded, "I want to talk with you."

"Fine," the younger boy grumbled.

Seto calmly opened the door and peered into his brother's room. Mokuba looked at him, pencil in hand as if to exclaim that he was in the middle of his homework. Slowly, Seto sat himself on the bed and searched for the words he had wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for being in a bad mood, but he had never been too good at apologies.

"Look, Moku-"

"It's okay, Seto. I know that you're busy with Kaiba Corp… and that you get stressed out sometimes."

Seto looked at his brother but found the other looking down, afraid to look up and see an angry face.

"I'm… sorry, Moki. I didn't mean to upset you, there's just a lot at work, and then there's this stupid girl who keeps following me around…"

Mokuba perked up instantly, curiosity getting the better of him, "Who's this girl?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "That mutt's sister."

Mokuba grinned. He had been afraid there was a stalker or something, but if it was Serenity it was probably just Seto's imagination. Perhaps his brother was becoming conscious of her and noticing her a lot. Forgetting the events of earlier, Mokuba decided to tease his brother. "I bet she likes you," he sang.

Seto almost gagged, "Don't be ridiculous!"

The display of disgust urged Mokuba to continue, "Why not?"

"Girls only want my money or my status. I'm leaning towards money on this one."

"Come on, Seto, you don't know that! Serenity's a nice girl; she's funny and smart and-"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm fr- I mean, I've hung out with her and the others, so…" Mokuba didn't know if he should call Serenity a friend in front of Seto, considering his brother's not too fond inclination of the Wheelers or those connected to them.

All too ready to end the discussion, Seto recalled his usual excuse, "I'm too busy for women anyway. I have enough going on trying to run a business and taking care of a teenager."

"Ah, come on!"

Seto gave Mokuba a stern look, warning him that this topic was to go no further.

"Fine, you win," Mokuba sighed in defeat.

"Thank you," Seto stood up and looked down at his brother. With a smile he ruffled the kid's hair, much to Mokuba's feigned displeasure. "Don't stay up too late, you've still got school tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Mokuba turned back to his interrupted homework.

His smile remained as Seto left the room. He was undeniably happy to embrace the night knowing his brother and he were on good terms.


	5. Constant Reminders

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Constant Reminders

Mai Valentine was known as an insensitive woman, willing only to act for her own wants and needs. There were very few who saw Mai's caring side and fewer who appreciated it. This was one reason that Mai found herself staying with the Wheeler family. With the stupid brother and caring sister she found true appreciation. She was very protective of her loved ones, and was not ready to forgive anyone who hurt them. Perhaps this was why Mai could never come to like Seto Kaiba. Her pride barely let her respect him as a duelist, but she had no qualms in disliking the rest of him.

One afternoon, as Mai watched Serenity struggle with an end of term project, she decided it was time the girl had some rest and relaxation. She grabbed her phone and searched the Internet, looking for a good vacation spot. With a side glance at Joey as he searched the cupboards for a snack, she figured they could use a break from boys as well. Mai eyed the Domino City spas on her phone and tried to ignore the prices. Not long ago she could have gone to any spa, but she no longer worked in extravagant places and had rich men pining after her.

She decided to text Tea, figuring that that girl knew the nice but cheap places around. Tea seemed happy to help and suggested going to a certain place that Yugi's mom had been talking about. The two made plans for the weekend after Serenity's final exams and couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

Serenity watched as Mai settled into the hot water of the whirlpool. Tea carefully stepped in and let the steam warm her. She sat next to Mai and looked up at Serenity who lingered aside the pool.

"Thank you for this," Serenity smiled as the older girls breathed in the warm air.

"Everyone deserves some time to relax," Mai said, "So stop thanking us and get in already."

Serenity nervously stepped into the water, wincing as the initial touch stung her toes. She was still a bit sore from her massage and wondered how much pain she was supposed to receive when relaxing.

"You can just feel the tension leave your shoulders," Tea sighed.

"No stress, no chores, and no men," Mai smiled.

"Be careful, you sound like an old woman," Tea teased.

Mai ignored the comment and focused on Serenity, who was now about knee deep in the water, "It feels better once you sit and relax."

"Oh, I'm sure, but it takes getting used to," Serenity responded.

Mai eyed the girl as she slowly inched lower, "So, are you still crushing on Kaiba?"

Serenity instantly lowered in surprise, her face going completely red. She stopped herself from jumping out and running away, but looked to Tea for some help.

"What brought that up?" Tea looked from girl to girl.

"Just curious," the older girl said, "plus it got her in the water."

"I'm not 'crushing on him'," Serenity exhaled quickly.

"Good. He's not worth it. That bastard doesn't deserve someone as nice as you."

Serenity wondered how much this had been on Mai's mind. She appreciated her concern but didn't want her to get too emotional. Tea watched but kept quiet. Yugi had been really disappointed that last time she had spoken badly about Kaiba. He reiterated that there was good in the man and speaking ill of him didn't do any to help.

"I wonder if you're right," Serenity frowned. The other two looked at her in surprise. "He is pretty nasty, isn't he?" she kept her eyes on the water, "He really is just like Joey says, selfish and rude."

Mai let out a long sigh and crossed her arms, "It's unfortunate, but there are people like that. Even when you try to love them, all they do is think of themselves."

Serenity and Tea looked down and kept quiet, neither knowing what should be said. Both were having a hard time deciding whether or not they should defend that man.

Realizing the sharpness of her words and the mood they had caused, Mai coughed out, "I mean all men are tough to handle! I could just ramble on about Joey, but we're not here to think about men, or Kaiba!"

Tea let out a small chuckle, "You're right, let's just relax."

* * *

In a handsomely adorned banquet hall just outside Domino City, Seto Kaiba let out a small sneeze. He held a small glass of Chablis wine and stared out a wide window that surveyed the city. His corporation stood amongst the tallest buildings, very pronounced with its unique top.

"I do hope you're not catching a cold, dear boy," an old man approached Kaiba. This gentleman was at least thirty years older than Kaiba, yet he was the closest among all of the guests at this particular event. He had met Kaiba not long after Gozabura had adopted the boy, but was one of the rare faces Kaiba didn't hate seeing.

"I don't get sick so easily," Kaiba responded.

"Well, then why is there no lady accompanying such a healthy man as yourself?" the older man retaliated.

"An escort was not required for this event."

"Such harsh thoughts! Why, my wife would be appalled if she was only welcome when she was 'required'. Or perhaps you have no lady to escort."

"I do not wish to hear you rattle on about the possible woman I could be with."

"No, no, I just want to know how you're doing."

Kaiba looked back out over the city, "Things are fine. People are happy now that the weather is warming. It's a good time for sales."

"There are a lot of events now, too. A lot of weddings especially," The man spoke nonchalantly.

Kaiba sighed.

* * *

"It's nice having a little sleep over now and then!" Mai exhaled as she lounged on one the beds in the girls' hotel room. She looked over at Serenity, who was kneeling on the neighboring bed. The girl licked her lips and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box next to her. Though she didn't show it, Serenity liked food just as much as her brother and always ate happily. Tea stood next to the bed and flipped through the channels on the television. She hit the button over and over, not really focusing on what she was doing. Such small actions from the both of them made Mai happy. The two didn't put up a front around Mai; they didn't try to impress her or show her up, they just acted normal. Mai smiled, "You two are really great…"

Serenity looked up from her food, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"There doesn't seem to be much on TV right now," Tea spoke suddenly, "Aren't there any movies on?"

"Maybe if you stopped on a channel for a second you'd see something," Mai retorted.

"Wasn't there one of those Agatha Christie romances on there?" Serenity chimed in.

"Jane Austen," Tea rolled her eyes, "You mean a Jane Austen romance. I'm not really in the mood for that."

"What, you got too much romance in your life?" Mai smirked, "How is Yugi these days?"

Tea turned off the television, "We're, uh, taking another step…"

Mai shot up, "What do you mean?"

"We're, uh… He asked me…" Tea started to fiddle with the remote, passing it from hand to hand, "He asked me to marry him."

"What!? What did you say?"

The girl started to smile as her face turned red, "I said yes, of course!"

Serenity squealed with delight, "Congratulations!" She reached out and gave Tea a hug.

"Way to go! I'm happy you guys finally got engaged!" Mai walked over to her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you," Tea looked at her smiling friends, "I mean, I'm still kind of nervous. You know, this is kind of a big step…"

"Do you think you're ready for it?" Serenity asked.

Mai laughed, "It's not like he asked you to marry him this week, or something. It'll feel better once you get used to the idea."

"I suppose," Tea let her smile drop a second.

"Besides, Yugi is patient," Serenity jumped in, "He's loved you for a long time, and he wants what's best for you foremost."

"That's true," Tea's face softened. Yugi had always done his best for her. He had even been willing to give her up if it meant she would be happier, but now he had had the courage to propose.

Serenity looked at all the emotions appearing on her friends face. She watched her change from troubled to happy and then from calm to excited. Such faces had appeared on Mai plenty of times as she talked about Joey. Although she felt a little jealous, Serenity was glad that her friends could have such nice relationships.

* * *

After the relentless notions about him finding a girl, Seto was relieved to have some space from his acquaintance. He sat down at one of the round dinner tables in the hall and looked around as others did the same. The tables had cream tablecloths and were adorned with simple floral centerpieces. A lanky gentleman stood at a podium near the back of the hall and announced that dinner would be served shortly, followed by a quick presentation from the organization hosting the event.

The tables filled quickly with many chattering groups. The few reluctant attendees who joined his table tried to politely ignore him and talked amongst themselves. Seto preferred this to them trying to schmooze him or sneak in snide comments about him – both of which he had experienced numerous times before.

The hall became a little quieter as the first course was served and guests started to eat. The faint instrumental music in the background created an almost romantic feel to the room. It was almost as if there wasn't tactical networking being murmured around the room.

"Excuse me, sir," a sweet voice rang beside Seto's ear. He looked over to see a smiling waitress with a small plate of salad. She slid the plate onto the table and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Thank you," the man responded curtly.

The waitress ran a couple of fingers through the bottom of his hair, lightly touching his neck. "Please enjoy," she sang.

Seto grabbed her arm and forced her face down towards his. With her ear just aside his mouth he whispered, "Do that again and I'll have you fired."

The lady gave a little huff but kept herself composed as she went to serve the next table.

His neck felt uncomfortable, but Seto stopped himself from rubbing it. He lightly shook his head and looked down at the leafy vegetables in front of him. As he grabbed his fork he wondered why he even bothered to come to these events.


	6. Cold Summer Days

**At This Moment**

Seto x Serenity

By Charismatic Beauty and Falchionne

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cold Summer Days

Serenity Wheeler looked up at the ceiling above her. In the darkness it looked like a black void and was doing little to help the girl relax. Despite the comforts she had received from the spa earlier that day, Serenity found herself unable to sleep. The blonde girl next to her was deep in slumber with miniscule snores sounding from her nostrils. Serenity looked at Mai, her close friend and brother's lover, and thought back to the time she had watched over her during the Battle City tournament. Mai looked completely different now, so full of life compared to that terrible coma. Tea was stretched out on the bed opposite them, her right side slightly hanging off the mattress. Even in her sleep, she looked beautiful and strong.

Tired of laying down, Serenity quietly stepped out of the bed. She walked softly towards the room's window and pealed back a small bit of the curtain. With the little light the girl looked once again at her friends. She noticed the small ring on Tea's left hand and thought about the engagement she had announced. It was interesting to think that her friend was going to get married, though it didn't take much effort for her to imagine Yugi and Tea as a married couple.

Serenity wondered what it would be like to be with a nice, caring man. She still wanted to get close to Kaiba, but worried that he would only bring pain. However, every time she saw him she felt a yearning to get closer.

The girl turned and looked out the window. The lights of Domino City were beautiful against the dark blue sky. She looked down at the streets below and saw some people on the sidewalks, most likely walking home from the bar. A group of young adults passed by, laughing and joking with each other. Just behind them a cute couple were holding hands and lightly swinging their arms. Serenity let out a little sigh and wondered if she too could have such a nice love.

* * *

For the next few weeks Seto Kaiba tried to spend his days working like usual, but he wasn't able to calm his thoughts. He was still irked by the ridiculous comments about him needing to marry, as if he was somehow incompetent without a girl at his side. When he walked by a woman at Kaiba Corp he thought of all the possible negative sides to her; if she looked at him too long she was surely lustful and if she completely avoided him she was surely a coward. The women, in turn, reminded him of that Wheeler girl he had seen around town and he began to think that she must be as terrible as his imagination would allow. He even started to get a bit paranoid as he walked in public, thinking every brunette could be that silly girl. He cursed himself every time such a thing happened but the occurrences did not lessen.

Mokuba noted Seto's behavior one day while the two were shopping at the mall. The younger brother watched him freeze for a second when a girl brushed past some shirts a few feet away. Seto glared at the girl for a second but calmed down when he saw her face. Though he decided not to ask any questions at that time, Mokuba wondered what had gotten into his older brother.

On the other hand, Serenity tried to simply live her life day to day. She had two jobs to focus on now that school was on break and she didn't want to add stress by worrying about unnecessary things. She did spot Kaiba a couple of times around town, but she thought it best to keep her distance for now.

Serenity found herself at a restaurant one night, happily chatting with Joey and Mai as they waited for their food. She had had a good day so far, and had even been able to talk with Mokuba when she saw him out with his friends. He was a high-spirited boy and always left her in a good mood.

"Ya, he's a good kid now," Joey spoke up after Serenity mentioned her encounter with the younger Kaiba, "Used to be a brat, though."

"He's always been well-mannered since I can remember," Mai pitched in.

"That reminds me," Joey looked at his sister, "Are you over that jackass Kaiba now?"

Mai jumped in as Serenity's face turned bright red, "Don't be so harsh, Joey."

"I'm just looking' out for my little sis," the boy defended.

"She's not a little girl anymore, she can handle herself."

"It doesn't matter how old she is, I just wanna make sure she's alright."

"Well you don't need to worry about the guys she's crushing on."

"What are you talking about? That's exactly what I gotta worry about!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Don't be so overprotective."

"I ain't being overprotective, I'm making sure she's not involved with that rich asshole."

"Joey," Serenity said sharply, "Can you just let me make my own choices?"

He looked at her guiltily, "I'm sorry 'Ren, it's just that I don't want ya to get hurt is all."

Serenity gave him a gentle smile, "It's okay Joey." She was still feeling her good mood from the day and didn't want it to go away, "I need to go to the ladies' room, I'll be right back," she excused herself and walked away.

Mai looked at her boyfriend who was looking down at his hands. He reminded her of a puppy who had just been scolded so she put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay."

* * *

A tall man stood near the restrooms, his cellphone held tightly in his hand as he spoke quietly but fiercely. Serenity saw a couple of girls whisper to each other as they passed by the man and wondered what was going on. Confused, Serenity looked directly at the man and gasped. Though he was turned away from her she was able to instantly recognize his structure and hair. Feeling a bit nervous she turned on her heels and decided to walk back to her table.

Kaiba turned around just as Serenity took her first step and immediately hung up the phone. Irritated enough with a situation that had come up at work, his frustration was quick to rise when he noticed that auburn hair. He was sure that she must have followed him again so he called out to her. "Wheeler!"

The girl pretended that she hadn't heard him and continued on, only to be caught as he grabbed her arm.

"Why do you keep following me?" he asked with that special iciness akin to his voice.

Serenity turned but wasn't ready to look him in the eye, "I-I wasn't following you. I was just having dinner with my brother and Mai…"

Before she could finish her explanation Kaiba cut in with a frown, "That mutt's here? I didn't realize this place let animals in."

"Don't talk that way about my brother!" she spoke up.

"I'll say what I want about a stupid mongrel," he retorted.

"Let me go!" Serenity tried to keep her voice down and pull away from the man's firm grip. She was unbelievably angry with Kaiba and his terrible comments.

"Stop barking," he tightened his hold, "and look at me when I'm talking to you."

A bit scared, Serenity forced herself to look him in the eyes. The sharp blue of his irises looked so cold to her right now.

Kaiba pulled her closer and leaned down to speak near her ear, "If you continue to follow me around, I'll get a restraining order against you." He stood tall again and looked down at her frowning face, "Or better yet, I'll call that pound on you and your mutt brother."

Serenity gritted her teeth.

"Your choice, Wheeler," he said as he let go of her arm and walked away, a flap of his trench coat enhancing his exit.


End file.
